Keep Pushing And They'll Fall
United Kingdom Tunisia }} is the tenth episode of The Amazing Race: Wonderful World. Leg Clue 1 - United Kingdom. -> (Bardo National Museum. Tunis, Tunisia.) For this Leg of the race, go to the capital of the country, on which the northernmost part of Africa is located. Find this country’s national museum, and you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 2 - National Museum. Tunis, Tunisia. -> (Altar of the Gens August. Tunis, Tunisia.) Inside the Bardo National Museum, search for a Roman altar, discovered in the former Carthage. This altar is where you can find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 3 - of the Gens August. Tunis, Tunisia. DETOUR Three Sides or Five Games. Your choice. In Three Sides, you will have to play Triangular 2048, attempting to get a score of 3000. Once a screenshot is proving this, you will get your next clue. In Five Games, you will have to look through the Wikipedia pages of the African Cup of Nations, looking for the years in which the following results occurred. When you have the correct years, you will get your next clue. Clue 4 - of the Gens August. Tunis, Tunisia. -> (Ez-Zituna Mosque. Tunis, Tunisia.) Speedbump! For coming in last at the last Leg, Will & Martynas have now hit a Speedbump; an additional task that only they have to perform. In this Speedbump, you will have to find the name of the hospital shown in this screenshot. It is located somewhere in Tunis. Once you have the correct name of the hospital, you will get your next clue and can continue racing. Search for the location of your next clue in the following wall of text. If anyone had completed the Side Road in the previous Leg, they had been allowed to skip this task. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 5 - Mosque. Tunis, Tunisia. ROADBLOCK Who’s seeing red? In this Roadblock, one of you will have to find out which of the following nine flags is the actual Tunisian flag. If you guess wrong, you must wait two minutes before you can guess again. When you have the right flag, you will get your next clue. Clue 6 - Mosque. Tunis, Tunisia. -> (El Djem Amphitheatre. El Djem, Tunisia.) Get to your next Pit Stop. This amphitheatre, located in what was one the city of Thysdrusm, was built in the early 3rd century. It is one of the largest amphitheaters of its kind in the world, and is your eighteenth Wonder, and the Pit Stop for this Leg of the race. The last team to check in here, will be eliminated. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Trivia *This episode was named by Reid & Mikey. Gallery 12346420_10205644576459103_3785837464993248110_n.jpg|'Pit Stop.' El Djem Amphitheatre. El Djem, Tunisia. Category:The Amazing Race 7 Category:The Amazing Race 7 Episodes Category:Episodes (TAR)